Middle Ground
by Coddiake
Summary: AU. Roles are reversed. Bella is a Vampire, and Edward is a Human. What will happen when their destinies cross.  Will they ever get their fairy tale ending?


**Disclaimer: I own ****Nothing**** the wonderful world of Twilight belongs solely to Stephanie Meyer.**

**Bella POV**

"Bella! Are you ready yet? We cant be late on our first day! I will not start a new life here without my traditional Grand Entrance!"

"Calm down Alice, your sending Jasper into a frenzy!"

"I will NOT calm down Rose, she already refused to let me dress her and now she is going to make us late!"

"We still have plenty of time to get there, don't work yourself up into such a fuss."

"Fuss . . . Fuss. Who is the psychic one here. I believe that would be me. And I foresee our Lateness! Bbbbbeeeeellllllllaaaaaa!"

"Stop shouting!" I finally exclaim. "I'm coming"

I hate first days of school! New place, new town, all the staring, all the questions, all the hormonal driven infants. Its down right maddening it is! Why you ask me, because I am a Vampire. Extraordinarily beautiful, and forever frozen at the age of 17. My family and I are what we like to call 'vegetarians' we only feed on animal blood, I myself have never taken a human life. Well anyway I have now lost track of the number of first days of school I've had. They lost their appeal to me after about the third. For some reason my crazy sister thinks its the most fabulous day ever, next to Prom of course.

"Come on Bella!" screamed my sister Alice yet again as I descended the stairs. She reached over and grabbed my arm forcibly dragging me to Rose's car, where the rest of my siblings were already comfortably assembled. My siblings consisted of two sisters and two brothers. Rosalie and her husband Emmett, along with Alice and her husband Jasper. As you can clearly see I'm the fifth wheel out. Not with us right now are our parenting figures Esme and Carlisle.

As we approached Forks High School, I could see all heads turning in our direction. Staring open mouthed at Rosalie's shiny, bright red BMW convertible. "do you think its possible for their faces to look anymore shocked?"

"Of course," Emmett chuckled "wait till we get out of the car, and all those muscles they have left holding their jaws up will vanish. And this will become the school of the slack mouthed whores." At that the entire car burst into laughter.

"Well here goes!" Alice squealed "Everyone ready?" she questioned having already bounced out of the car and up onto the sidewalk. I don't think its possible for her to be any more excited. But then again its Alice.

"See told you so." Emmett whispered in my ear. Looking around I could see that Emmett's prediction was true, the School of Slack Mouthed Whores was official. "Look at that I'm Psychic, just like you Alice!"

"Owe yes truly Emmett your abilities confound us all" I said in a clearly sarcastic manner.

"Awe shut up Bells, come on lets go get Hells schedule" he said, leading us over to the Main Office building.

When the five of us walked in the secretary gave a very audible gasp.

Alice of course bounced up to the counter. "Hello we are the Cullen's, we're here to pick up our school schedule's."

"Awe yes. . .Yes, yes here they are. A Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper." she said handing them their schedules "And a Alice and Isabella." she said handing the last two to us.

Here Alice and I both were starting as freshman and Emmett, Rose and Jasper were starting as Sophomores. From the looks of it Alice and I only had one class together, Latin. Fan bloody-tastic.

"Ugh, I guess I'll see you guys at lunch"

The morning went slowly so far I'd gone to English, Latin, Math, and History. All of course subjects that I knew well enough to teach myself. When lunch came my family and I went through the food line and got our 'props' and then went and sat down at a table a little off from all the others. "Most of the students were actually leaving us alone, shocking! That's a first."

"Y'all are the new kids aren't you. Damn your Hot!" came a voice from behind me. Man I spoke to soon! I turned around to see a rather grotesque boy pulling up a chair beside me. "Hi I'm Mike Newton. Any plans for later? I could show you around, you know . . . be your personal guide!" He said inching closer.

"Owe yeah Forks is just an unbearable maze, all three blocks of it" came a velvety voice. Mike looked over his shoulder looking thoroughly put out. Another boy who was actually quite handsome for a human came up behind him. He had a gorgeous mess of bronze hair, and startlingly brilliant emerald eyes. "Leave her alone Mike. Cant you see her face? She's obviously not interested or she wouldn't look like she's about to murder you."

Mike trudged off, the whole while staring daggers at the intruder . "Sorry about him. He can be such a dunce sometimes. I'm Edward, by the way, Edward Mason. Welcome to Forks, its Isabella isn't it?" he said extending his hand.

"Just Bel. . . " and then it hit me like a freight train. That sweet, succulent, intoxicating smell. A blood that I yearned for like nothing I had ever yearned before. And it was coming from him, this Edward. I had never wanted to drain a human as much as I did now, and it would be so simple he was right there barely a foot away, all I had to do was reach out and he would be mine. I could almost feel the sweet blood going down my burning throat, when two burly arms wrapped their-selves around me and started dragging me away. We were all the way to Rose's car in the parking lot before any sense of reason started coming back to me. It was then that I noticed the arms belonged to Emmett, who was now forcing us both into the back seat of the car, while Rose herself slid into the drivers seat and gunned it for home.

Now being lifted from that cruel boys wicked spell, I broke down into dry sobs. So far my life as a Vampire had never been soiled by human blood, not even once. And this boy, this poor pathetic excuse for a human had nearly ruined everything. I hate him! More then I hate anything in this world.

When Rose finally reached the house, Esme came flying out the front door. I ran into her arms letting my sobs double over in magnitude. "Shh. . .Shh. There now my Bella, your alright I'm here now. everything's going to be okay. Shh my sweet." Esme's words calmed me, but they didn't make me feel any better. "Carlisle's on his way. Come on now lets get you inside." She finished guiding me into the living room, and sitting us down on one of the couches.

"What happened?" Esme finally exclaimed, directing her question over to Rosalie and Emmett.

"Were not certain" said Rosalie, "we were at lunch and a boy came over, and then something happened. Alice told Emmett to get Bells out of the cafeteria, immediately. So we did. She was in a kind of daze, until we got her back to the car and a sense of reason started returning to her."

"I've never had to use so much strength pulling her away from anything before" piped in Emmett. "She can be a tough little critter when she wants to be."

"Bella" came Carlisle's voice from the entrance hall, as he walked into the house. When I saw him it was clear that he had heard everything Emmett and Rosalie had said. "Bella dear, can you tell us what happened?"

"I'm so sorry Carlisle" I sobbed, "I don't know why I was so weak. I nearly destroyed everything that you built for us. His blood it was just so appealing, it was like it was singing to me, calling for me to drink it. I couldn't . . . I'm horrible."

"Enough of that" he cut in, taking a seat beside me on the couch and replacing Esme's arms around me. "You my dear Bella have been my companion for longer then anyone in this family has been. And I am exceptionally proud of you. You next to me are the strongest at resisting in this family. And you have never failed at something you put your mind too. Everyone has a moment of weakness, but it is how you deal with that weakness that truly defines you."

"But if Emmett hadn't of pulled me away I would have . . ."

"But you didn't!" He said staring me strait in the eye. "And now you know that you are faced with an exceptional challenge, one that you must be very careful with. But you can do it, you can resist. This is you final challenge Bella, you resist this humans blood and no humans blood will ever call to you again."

"Do you really think so?"

"Yes, I do. This will only make you stronger."

"What do you suggest in 'dealing' with him?"

"I can't tell you that. That is something only you can decide."

"Alright" I said, feeling I little more confident in myself. Carlisle had never given me bad advice, if he truly thought I could resist then I could, I had too. "Em will you go hunting with me? I need to be well fed if I have to face him in school tomorrow."

**Edward POV**

"Edward! Edward get up dear, your going to be late" called a voice down the stairs.

"Ugh" I groaned, rolling over and looking at the alarm clock on my bed side table. _8:17_. "Owe, Shit!" Great, that's just great. I'm gonna be late! I berated myself while quickly throwing on a pair of jeans and a polo, as I flew down the stairs. "Why didn't you wake me up, sooner."

"I've been calling up the stairs for the past half-hour. It's not my fault you didn't hear me. Besides didn't you set your alarm?" my mother shot.

"No, I must of forgot. And it's kinda hard to hear you when I'm sleeping" I shot back, grabbing a piece of toast, my bag and jacket, and flying out the door to my yellow Harley Spirit.

"Forgetting something Edward!" yelled my mother from the porch. I looked up at her and saw my helmet in one of her hands. I reversed back up to my mom grabbed my helmet and went all out to school desperately trying to make it before the bell rang. Coach Teague would kill me if I turned up late again.

I pulled into the parking lot just as the tardy bell rang. "Dammit" I cursed under my breath, and sprinted to History class. I skidded to a halt and wrenched the door open.

"Nice of you to join us, Mr. Mason." Coach Teague said, noticing me walking in. "Shall you continue to distract my class, or will you Take. Your. Seat!"

I whispered a soft "sorry" as I glided to the back of the room taking my normal seat beside Eric.

"Good Morning, Sleepy head." Eric said. "Did ya get enough beauty rest?"

"Owe shut-up!" I said.

That's when I noticed them. Their were two new students in our class, they must be the Cullen's. Two boys; A blond that looked like he was in pain, and a larger boy who, well, rather resembled a grizzly bear. They stood apart from the rest of the class, not by the fact that they were new, but of the way they looked. Both completely pale, almost a death like paleness; and their eye's were a weird shade, like honey, a color I had never seen in eye's before. That and well both of them could have easily passed for models. I got a small burst of joy from that last part. Maybe now some of the female population would stop swooning after me.

When the bell finally rang, signaling the end of class. I quickly got up to leave, hoping I could get to the door before . . .

"Edward!" called Coach Teague from his desk.

"Yes, Coach" I said, creeping over to him

"You were late Again, that's the third time in the past two weeks. What exactly are you doing that makes it so impossible for you to get to school on time?"

"Uhm . . . well. ."

"Never mind" he said, waving his hand and rolling his eye's "But you best see to it that it doesn't happen again. Or you'll be sitting the next game."

"What! Coach, you cant do that!"

"I'm the Coach I can do whatever I want. And I'm not gonna have players on my team that I cant count on to be where I need them, when I need them."

"But I'm the best player on the team, you cant bench me. Besides I have never been late to a practice or a game."

"But you are always late to your studies, and those count too. Get yourself a 'functional' alarm clock, and Get. To. School. On. Time! And you'll have nothing to worry about" he ended standing up. "Now hurry up or you'll be late to your next class."

I looked down at my watch and realized that I had less then thirty seconds to get to my next class, which was clear across the campus. So like before I sprinted away again, hopping now I wouldn't get in trouble for running.

I made it to math just as the bell rang. And headed strait for my table in the back of the room. I was about halfway across the classroom when I noticed the grizzly bear boy was sitting at my normally solo table. Cautiously sitting down beside him, I pulled out my math binder.

"Awe, Mr. Mason" said Mrs. Weaber. "If you haven't met already this is Mr. Emmett Cullen. He will be joining you in your Calculus work. If you could show him the curriculum that you are currently working on to see where he is."

"Of course Mrs. Weaber" I said politely back. Being a whiz at math I always worked on more advanced work then the rest of the class. It usually ended up me working off on my own, while she taught the rest of the class. I turned to Emmett politely introducing myself, "Hi, I'm Edward Mason. It's nice to meet you. This town has been abuzz with the 'new people are coming to town' for a while now."

"Emmett Cullen, your the guy that was late to our last class" he smiled. "It's a shame my little sister didn't move any slower this morning or we would have saved you from being the last to join the class."

"Nah, it's you first day. I still would have got yelled at, and you still would have been welcome in with open arms." I replied.

"hehehe. . . so I guess the numbers on a time clock are the only ones that give you trouble?" he laughed.

"You know I never really thought about it that way. But yeah I guess your right." I said joining into the laughter.

"Is something funny back there boys" Mrs. Weaber said crossly. "Perhaps you should share it with the whole class."

"No mam" I apologized. Receiving the blunt end of her death stare.

The rest of class proceeded much like this. Emmett was pretty cool, still a bit weird, but cool none the less.

My next two class's, English and Biology, past by quickly. Before I knew it I was walking with Ben and Eric to lunch. As we walked in I noticed Emmett sitting, along with what I presumed to be his family at the table a little off from the others. As we passed by I saw Mike pull up a chair beside the girl with long caramel hair, and couldn't help but overhear him say; "Hi I'm Mike Newton. Any plans for later? I could show you around, you know . . . be your personal guide!"

God cant he leave anyone alone, It's her first day and he already has her marked as his. "Owe yeah Forks is just an unbearable maze, all three blocks of it" I retorted. Mike then looked over his shoulder at me looking thoroughly put out. I then got a clear look at the girl. She was gorgeous! Her caramel hair framed her pail face just perfectly. And her eyes', the same golden shade as both her brothers, shone like bright stars in the heaven. If angel's existed, then she definitely was one. "Leave her alone Mike. Cant you see her face? She's obviously not interested or she wouldn't look like she's about to murder you."

Mike, I guess feeling defeated, trudged off, the whole while staring daggers at me. "Sorry about him. He can be such a dunce sometimes. I'm Edward, by the way, Edward Mason. Welcome to Forks, its Isabella isn't it?" I said extending my hand to hers.

"Just Bel. . . " and then I'm not totally sure what happened. She froze, and her prior angelic look was replaced by one that was a bit more demonic. Then I noticed her eye's, having moments before been golden, were now black voids, dark and empty. Emmett then got up and encircling his arms around her dragged her out of the cafeteria, closely tailed by a beautiful blond, who I could only assume was also a part of the Cullen family.

"I'm so sorry you had to see that." squeaked one of the two remaining people at the table. I turned to see the other boy from my first class and and the pixie like girl beside him. " Bella isn't very good with meeting new people, She'll be alright though" continued the girl. "I'm Alice by the way, and this is Jasper."

"Uhm. . . nice. .Nice to meet you" I stuttered.

"Please join us" Alice said. Motioning toward the three now vacant seats. "You can have the food if you want it. Their not coming back. And goodness knows we cant eat all of it. I just hate being wasteful."

"Uh . . . sure I guess." I said taking a seat where 'Bella' had just so recently been. Feeling now completely awkward.

"So did you grow up here in Forks?"

"Yeah, I did. Born and raised here."

"What grade are you in?"

"He's a sophomore" answered Jasper. "he was in History with Emmett and I. And then Em said he was also in his Math class too" Jasper continued answering Alice's confused look.

"So, other then History and Math, what other class's do you take?"

I felt like I was being quizzed not out of curiosity, but out of need. "Uh . . . well after math I have English then biology. Then lunch. And After lunch I have Spanish, Speech, and Baseball practice."

"You play Baseball." Jasper inquired.

"Yeah, I love it, I'm one of the best players on the team."

"I bet I could give you a run for your money. I'm pretty exceptional at Baseball as well."

"Really! You should try out for the team then. Since your new I'm sure coach will let you. What position do you play." I replied feeling calmer by the minute.

"I play a little bit of everything, I like a good variety. And thanks for the invite, but I think I might have to pass. I have too many other things going on at the current moment in time. Thank you though."

"No problem. Well I guess I'd better get going, cant be late for another class can I." I said excusing myself and walking off to my Spanish class. As I got farther away, I felt that calmness that I had got at lunch start to disappear, and became more agitated then ever. What was up with her, what was up with them actually. Their was something strange going on, and I was going to figure it out.

**Well I hoped you liked it. This is just an introduction, a first look at most the characters. More interesting things are yet to come. I hope to update soon! :-D**


End file.
